death_battle_en_espanolfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Yoshi VS Riptor
Yoshi VS Riptor 'es el octavo episodio de Death Battle. En él, se enfrentan Yoshi (Super Mario Bros.) y Riptor (Killer Instinct). Descripción ScrewAttack Episodio 8 - ¡Mario World VS Killer Instinct! ¿Quién tiene el mayor apetito para un combate? ''(Original: Episode 8 - Mario World VS Killer Instinct! Who has the biggest appetite for battle?) YouTube Episodio 8 - ¡Mario World VS Killer Instinct! ¿Quién tiene el mayor apetito para un combate? ¿Podrá Yoshi, la adorable máquina de comer, sobrevivir a una batalla con el dinosaurio asesino modificado genéticamente, Riptor? ¿O será la ferocidad la que gane? (Original: Episode 8 - Mario World VS Killer Instinct! Who has the biggest appetite for battle? Will Yoshi, the adorable eating machine, survive a battle with Killer Instinct's genetically engineered killer dinosaur, Riptor? Or will ferocity win the day?) Introducción (*Suena "Invader - Jim Johnston"*) '''Boomstick: ¿A quién no le gustan los dinosuarios? ¡A todos nos gustan porque son la hostia! Wiz: Como Yoshi, el risueño corcel de Mario... Boomstick:...O Riptor, el velocirraptor de Killer Instinct. Wiz: Somos Wiz y Boomstick, y nuestro trabajo es analizar sus armas, equipamiento y habilidades para averiguar quién ganaría un combate a muerte Yoshi (*Suena Flower Garden*) Wiz: Yoshi es un alegre dinosaurio cuya raza pertenece a los enemigos más odiados de Bowser. ¿Por qué? Boomstick: ¡Porque siempre están demasiado contentos! Wiz: Yoshi es uno de los personajes más rápidos del universo Mario y puede saltar más alto que Mario. A pesar de su alegre comportamiento, es capaz de derrotar a bestias enormes y a personajes como Solid Snake, Link e incluso a Samus Aran. Boomstick: Y debe ser el ser más paciente o sordo si es capaz de aguantar los llantos de Bebé Mario. Si yo fuese él, ya se lo habrían encontrado tirado en un contenedor después del primer nivel. Algunos Yoshis jóvenes son algo tontos, pero aprenden rápido. Algunos se van a hacer deportes extremos, a conducir, o incluso a sobrevivir la mayor trampa mortal jamás creada: ¡Mario Party! Wiz: Yoshi dispone de un gran arsenal de huevos, que utiliza como proyectiles ligeros. También puede crear una rígida cáscara que usa como escudo. Boomstick: ¡Qué manía tienen los personajes de Nintendo con usar bebés como arma! ¿Tan efectivo es? Voy a tener que probar. Crearé un Lanzabebés. Wiz: ¡Eso es ridículo! ¡Tendrías que esperar nueve meses para recargar! Como iba diciendo, el arma más poderosa de Yoshi es su estómago. Boomstick: Yoshi tiene un desorden alimenticio grave. Se traga todo lo que ve usando su elástica y larga lengua. Puede hasta tragar fuego. Wiz: En efecto, Yoshi tiene uno de los aparatos digestivos más extraños que he visto. Ciertos alimentos otorgan habilidades especiales. Al ingerir ciertos objetos, estos son expulsados en forma de huevo. Boomstick: Si pone huevos, ¿no debería ser una hembra? Wiz: Me parece que son asexuales. Boomstick: Pobre criatura infeliz. Yoshi: ¡Jo, jo jo. Yoshi consigue cosas bonitas! Riptor (*Suena el tema de Riptor*) Wiz: Riptor fue creada por Ultratech para ser la combinación de fuerza animal e inteligencia humana. Boomstick: Su arsenal está compuesto por sus afiladas garras, colmillos y cola. Y sabe usarlos muy bien, ¡menudos combos que hace! También dispone de un proyectil, en forma de ácido ardiente. Wiz: Riptor sólo tiene cuatro años y ya es una máquina de matar. Boomstick: ¡Vaya bebé más macarra! Wiz: Sus emociones semihumanas han llegado a un punto en el que le provocan confusión y por ello, más furia y sed de sangre. Boomstick: Riptor tiene la apariencia de un velocirraptor, pero se diferencia en varias cosas de su antepasado. Los raptors son más pequeños y rápidos. Y que yo sepa, no pueden disparar ácido. Pero eso no les quita puntos de genialidad. Con entrenamiento limitado, Riptor confía en sus instintos de raptor en el combate. Los raptors cazaban en grupo con sigilo, pero eran bastante fuertes por sí mismos. Si hay algo que nos ha enseñado Jurassic Park es que los raptors son bien listos. Wiz: Wow, no sabía que supieses tanto sobre dinosaurios. Boomstick: Siempre he querido tener un raptor. Lo íba a llamar Barney, pero entonces descubrí lo que es la ironía. Narrador: Supreme victory! Batalla Yoshi baila alegremente al ritmo del tema de Super Mario World, hasta que Riptor aparece de una tubería y aúlla, asustando a Yoshi. FIGHT! (*Suena Yoshi's Island - SSBM*) Riptor ataca a Yoshi, lanzándole hacia atrás. AWESOME COMBO! Mientras que Riptor avanza, Yoshi le lanza tres huevos, pero no hacen mucho. Yoshi hace un esfuerzo y pone un huevo más grande, se lo lanza a Riptor y del huevo sale un Yoshi bebé. Riptor le arranca la cabeza al recién nacido. Yoshi grita e intenta huir, pero le frena un Koopa Troopa. Yoshi atrapa al Koopa con la lengua y se lo lanza a Riptor, que devuelve el golpe. Yoshi se cubre con su escudo, pero Riptor le ataca hasta que se rompe el escudo y tras romperlo, sigue con su combo. Yoshi hace un contraataque. C-C-C-C-C-COMBO BREAKER! Yoshi le hace un salto bomba a Riptor, que le escupe ácido. Yoshi se traga el ácido y se lo lanza dentro de un huevo. El huevo se rompe en la cara de Riptor, que agoniza y se dirige hacia Yoshi, que se traga a Riptor y la expulsa en un huevo gigante al borde de un barranco. El huevo se abre mientras cae, pero Riptor cae encima de un coche y muere. K.O! Resultados (*Suena Alpina Blue - Yoshi's Story*) Boomstick: ¡NOOOO, MI COCHE! Wiz: Yoshi no podía competir con la brutalidad de Riptor, pero su variado arsenal le dio la ventaja. Boomstick: ¡Riptor es una jodida bestia en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero Yoshi es un monstruo devorador, como mi ex-mujer! Wiz: Aunque Riptor sea astuta e inteligente, sus garras y dientes no son muy útiles a largo plazo. El curioso aparato digestivo de Yoshi pudo devolver el ácido de Riptor, dejándola ciega y vulnerable. Boomstick: Y que yo sepa, Riptor no sabe conducir coches, al contrario que Yoshi. Wiz: A pesar del intenso sentido del oído de los velocirraptor, el pánico y dolor le impidieron actuar con claridad. Igualmente, el ácido le habría derretido la cara. Boomstick: Parece que a Riptor le han volado con Dino-mita. Wiz: Ese juego de palabras es horrible. Boomstick: Lo sé. Wiz: El ganador es Yoshi.Categoría:DEATH BATTLE! Categoría:Episodios de la Temporada 1 Categoría:Vídeos animados por Ben Singer Categoría:Este contra Oeste Categoría:Batallas de Géneros Categoría:Animaciones de Sprites Categoría:Héroe VS Villano Categoría:Batallas de Broma